


盾冬冬盾无差小甜饼 非常猫和老鼠

by mingmingmie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Beefy Bucky, Bucky is a cat, Cats, Crack, Familiar Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Humor, I didn't actually think that would be a tag, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Realism, Mice, Ridiculous, Skinny Steve, Steve is a mouse, Witch Natasha Romanov, animal to human transformation, only a bit thought for language
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingmingmie/pseuds/mingmingmie
Summary: 摘要：曾经某个时候，在城市的某间公寓里生活着一只名叫Bucky的猫，和一只名叫Steve的老鼠。所有人都知道猫和老鼠是不能做朋友的，但Bucky不是一只普通的猫，他是一只女巫的灵兽，而且是只非常棒的灵兽（不信你问他），而Steve也不是一只普通的老鼠，他是……嗯，Steve。下面就是他们的故事。





	盾冬冬盾无差小甜饼 非常猫和老鼠

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Probably Not What They Meant By a Game Of Cat and Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804767) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 



> Sorry for leverage hunters (Monkeygreen)，I have translated this fic without your permission, I left a comment below your fic for asking permission, but I didn't receive your respond, and I just love it very much, it's so cute!!! I want to share it with more Chinese friends, so I have translated it into Chinese, if you don't agree this, I'll delete it immediately!  
> sorry again, and if I can have your permission, I'll be very grateful!!!

现在：

“这是什么？”Steve震惊的说道，看着他光裸胸膛上的两点小突起。

Bucky看着他，“你说这话是什么意思，它们是乳头啊，难道形变的过程把你的大脑弄晕了？”

Steve困惑的戳了戳它们：“为什么它们支棱出来了？”

“你在说什么呀？它们是乳头，它们就该支出来，你看。”他撩起了自己的T恤，“看见了吗？我也有这个，好吧，就两个，不像我想象中的那么多，但这完全是正常的。”

“并不。”Steve嘟哝道，抱起手臂，不再去戳他的乳头。

“什么，你在告诉我你一般是没有它们的？”

“是的，因为我是男孩。”他看了眼Bucky，好像在他俩之间是Bucky在犯傻，如果Bucky还是猫的形态，他可能就要甩尾巴了，“而男孩是没有乳头的。”

现在是Bucky开始变得困惑了，“认真的？”

“我们为什么要有？”

他本以为把Steve变成人类似乎会是个好主意……好吧，擦掉它，他并没有以为这会是个好主意，这就只是个主意，是唯一的选项，而且Steve也没有犹豫，但Bucky可没想过他们会沿着乘载着乳头的道路越走越远，“好吧，你知道，我们已经谈论了乳头很长一段时间了，你变成人类可不是为了对比猫、老鼠和人类的解剖学，我们得出发了，去救Natasha。”

Steve坚定的点了点头，挺直了肩膀，Bucky扔给他一件T恤，它会显得很大，因为Steve作为人类的样子就像他作为老鼠的样子——大概除了乳头外，Bucky，你能停下来了吗？——又小又瘦，但当他有着爪子和尾巴时这点不会让他退却，Bucky知道现在这点也不会让他退却。

当他的T恤卡在了他的头上时，Bucky怜爱的叹了口气，走上前去帮他把衣服穿好，然后撑开裤子举在他面前，接着他不得不在Steve的前面蹲下身来，帮他把鞋带系上，只有一只手做这并不容易，但仍比Steve自己来做容易点，毕竟后者从没有穿过鞋。Steve的手指随意的穿过Bucky的头发，有一点扰人。

“准备好了吗？”Bucky问道，站起身来。

“好了。”

“Okay，出发。”

当初

__________________

当混蛋和他的女朋友一起搬到楼上时Bucky第一次听说了Steve。Bucky并不确定女朋友和混蛋在做什么，但人类有时候就是有点神秘。

他并不介意女朋友，如果她在街上看见了他，她有时会停下来挠挠他的耳后，告诉他他是一只多么帅气的小猫咪（kitty），他是一只多么勇敢的小猫咪，就靠一只前肢生活。Bucky讨厌被叫做小猫咪，但他非常喜欢被称作勇敢，而且他也很帅，在他深黑色皮毛覆盖下的全是肌肉，胸膛上和耳朵间夹杂着白色的皮毛，闪亮非常，她长长的指甲能正中他耳朵后面的敏感点，所以最终他决定小猫咪的事可以忽略不计。

但是女朋友有只宠物，一只瘦小的灰色老鼠，呆在一个金属的笼子里，被高高的放在架子上，而Bucky，不管怎样，仍然是一只猫。

一天，当混蛋和他的女朋友出门后，他坚严的瞪了眼他们的窗户，正位于防火梯上的那扇，然后窗户打开了一丝缝隙，足够他滑进去了。即使失去了左前肢，跳上架子，漫步前去一窥笼子里的东西对他来说也不在话下。

他以为那只老鼠会逃跑并藏起来，躲在他的小房子里，然而它正低身蜷伏着，黑色的眼睛紧盯着Bucky，它——不，Bucky意识到，是他，绝对的——拼命的前后扫着尾巴，这是Bucky见过的最具有攻击性的啮齿动物——这可不是随便说说，当他还是只流浪猫时，他可是在下水道里捉过老鼠。露出一丝作为猫可以露出的咧嘴一笑，只露出一点他的牙齿，他坐下身来盯着笼子里看。

“老鼠。”他打招呼道。

“猫。”那只老鼠嘶嘶的说道，能用嘶嘶的声音发出不需要颤音的单词是需要不错的技巧的，“不打一架你别想吃我。”

“谁说我想吃你了？”

“你是只猫，当然你来这里就是因为你想聊天。”老鼠的尾巴警告性的前后当啷摆动。

“或许是真的，或许我无聊了。”

老鼠嘲弄道，“或许你饿了。”

“如果我饿了的话，你会是顿糟糕的食物，你身上就只是皮包骨头而已。”Bucky站了起来，鼻头压在笼子上，“没人喂你吗？”

快如闪电般的，老鼠冲向了他，牙齿直击他的鼻子，Bucky缩了回去，震惊不已。

“或许我可以尝尝猫，看看这能不能把我喂胖。”

老鼠正抓着笼子的栏杆，怒瞪着Bucky，Bucky瞪了回去，思考着这只老鼠体内是不是住着个疯子，然后他开始发出了呼噜声，“你有名字吗？”

“为什么？”

“嗯，我不能一直叫你老鼠，这样很没礼貌。”他把尾巴缠到前爪上，“而且我喜欢你，我不想对你不礼貌。”

老鼠怀疑的看着他，“你喜欢我。”

Bucky点了点头，仍然在呼噜。

“你是只猫。”

“真是目光敏锐。”

“我才不告诉你我的名字。”

“为什么？你以为我会拿你名字做什么？”

老鼠似乎也不知道，这样也好，因此事实上Bucky真的能拿他名字做很多事情，“这样吧，我先说，我叫Bucky。”这不是他的名字，不是他真实的名字，不是他的姓；Bucky才没那么傻呢。

老鼠从栏杆上跳了开，浑身透露着怀疑，然后他缓慢的说道，“我是Steve。”

“很高兴见到你，Steve，现在，认真的，他们喂你吗？无意冒犯，但你真的有点小。”他很小，又小又瘦，细细的尾巴，瘦瘦的四肢，大大的，稍微有点残缺的耳朵，还有大大的明亮的黑眼睛，和长长的胡须。

“是的，女人会喂我，我很小是因为我是一胎中最弱的，这就是为什么她买了我，他们要把我喂蛇。”他坐在了后腿上，鼻尖颤动，“她不想要他们这么做，所以她把我买回了家。”

这个事实让一道怪异的愤怒击向了Bucky，他动了动身体向笼子靠近了些，让Steve飞掠了回去，背毛竖立，尾巴警告性的拂动。

“冷静，好吗？我不会对你做什么的。”

“嗯，嗯，因为你就是只柔软黏糊的小猫咪，大概还是那种我听过很多次的素食主义猫，喜欢和兔子、鸽子们跳舞，对吧？”

Bucky一生中还从未听过如此讽刺的话，他想他大概陷入爱河了，“不，我是一只真正的猫，满爪鲜血，满牙肉糜，我是捕食者，你是被捕食者，但你很有趣，而且，讲真，你还不够塞牙缝呢，我更想和你聊天，而不是吃你。”

他半期待Steve浑身紧绷，或许再次朝他发动攻击，但相反的，他在木刨花屑上伸展开四肢，耳朵和尾巴都放松下来，“只要我们知道各自的立场就好。”

这就是Bucky为什么以后开始把每天中的大部分时光都花在了混蛋的公寓里，和一只老鼠聊天。

最开始不是大多数天都去，不是，就只是偶尔的那么几天，花个几分钟让Steve怼他，让他再怼回去。渐渐的，Bucky呆的时间越来越长，拜访的频率也越来越高，他有抓到过Steve在等他，爪子贴在笼子里的塑料轮圈上，鼻子挤在栏杆中间。

当然他否认了，但Bucky已经知道了。

有些天里他们就只是聊天，或者Bucky说，Steve听，有时候Bucky会施展一点魔法把电视打开，Steve看不见，老鼠的视力不是很好，但他可以听，电视里总是会播放一些他喜欢的节目。他正在逐渐了解这个世界，而Bucky则在逐渐了解Steve。

Steve很聪明，他学习事物的速度非常的快，如果不是Bucky猫科动物的自尊心在作祟，他可能会承认Steve就和他一样的聪明，他敏捷、精明、有趣，而且极其勇敢。

而且无聊，孤独。女朋友可能从蛇口中救下了他，但也仅止于此。他就只能坐在架子上他笼子里的塑料小屋里，张望着外面的世界。

这让Bucky感到伤心，这可能比死亡要好点，但对于Steve这样的老鼠来说却没有生机。

意料之中的，女朋友找回了理智并离开了混蛋，但她也留下了Steve。

Bucky并没有立刻就知道，楼里面全是关于女朋友的流言蜚语，因为她风风火火的冲了出去，但这些流言蜚语里完全容不下一只灰色的小老鼠，Bucky花了一周的时间告诉自己只有笨蛋才会想念Steve，想念一只老鼠，直到他无意中听到混蛋喃喃着要除掉那个该死的笼子，因为它在开始发臭。

他的心脏猛的跌到了他的爪子上，他来来回回的踱着步，等着混蛋一离开家去工作后，他就跃上了防火梯，穿过突然打开的窗户，跳到了架子上。

Steve的饮水瓶里完全干涸了，笼子里没有一丝的食物碎屑。

“Steve？”Bucky温柔的用鼻子推了推笼子，“Steve。”

Steve把脑袋伸出了小屋，他看起来比平时还要瘦，尾巴和耳朵都耷拉着，“Hi，Bucky。”

“它空了多久了？”Bucky问道，指示那个水瓶。

“我不知道，几天？”

他忍住了发出嘶声，“我会把你救出来的。”

他俩之间总是有笼子隔着，总是有栏杆，它们是安全的幻想。Steve抬头看着他，以往明亮的眼睛如今变得黯淡无光，“好的。”

这很容易，用牙齿咬住门闩，拉开，用牙齿咬住门，拉开，然后笼子就打开了，再也没有什么隔离在他们之间。

Steve犹豫起来，他很勇敢，但他仍然是只老鼠，Bucky仍然是只猫，“Bucky？”

“我不会伤害你的，我保证。”他在架子上趴下身来，“你能爬上来吗？爬到我的背上。”他无法想象Steve到底需要多大的勇气才能爬出笼子，踩着他的爪子，爬上他背后的皮毛上，呆在他的肩胛骨之间。他能够听到Steve加快的心跳，他能够感到他本能的想要直起身来，说道老鼠，猎物，但他压下了本能，因为Steve不是猎物，Steve是他的朋友。Steve需要他，如果Steve继续呆在这里，他会死的，他不能让它发生，“好了吗？”

“好了。”

“抓紧。”他站起身来，尽可能小心翼翼的跃上沙发，跃到地上。他感到Steve正用爪子紧紧的抓住他的皮毛，感受到身上小小的几乎难以察觉的重量，并因此安心下来，“我们要回家了。”

很快的他就从防火梯回到了他自己的公寓，Natasha并不在，她去工作了，所以现在这里只有他们，“你需要什么？水？”

“拜托了。”

他把Steve带到了他的碗边，让他在他的爪子上保持平衡，Steve开始喝水，喝水，喝水，他一直在喝水，Bucky这才意识到他离失去他有多接近，这让他不由得颤抖起来。当他喝够了后，Steve小口小口的吃了一点Bucky的食物，然后他跌跌撞撞的跟着Bucky来到了Bucky的床上，蜷缩成一团，尾巴搭在鼻子上，迅速的睡着了。

Bucky坐在他的身边，他要一直都呆在这里，守护着他直到他醒来。

如果他仔细考虑的话，他可能会意识到这并不是一个好主意，蜷伏在一只才经历了糟糕的一周的小老鼠身边，并不是在保障他的安全。但Bucky没有想那么多，他就只是专注于不能让Steve孤身一人，这样他才能够确保不会再有什么意外发生在Steve的身上。他努力的不去想如果他没有无意识中听到混蛋的话会发生什么。

一个小时后Steve醒了过来，鼻子颤动着抬起了头，然后他僵住了，目光紧锁Bucky，Bucky都能感受得到他心脏的怦怦直跳。Steve的眼睛快速的四处乱瞟，急切的想要找到条逃生路线。

“Steve，”Bucky柔和的说道，“Steve，你很安全，是我。”他半蹲伏在Steve的身前，就像是他想要扑过来，却害怕移动，害怕如果他不保持绝对的静止，Steve就会飞速逃离，钻到地板或者墙壁里消失，Bucky会失去他，“别这样，你认识我的。”

渐渐的，Steve放松下来，他坐在自己的后腿上，尾巴缠在身上，耷拉着耳朵，“抱歉，Bucky，我只是，我才醒来，眼前有一只猫，我不是……”他用爪子挠了挠耳朵，羞愧的抬起头来看着Bucky，“我还不习惯周围没有栏杆，这需要一段时间去适应。”

“没什么需要道歉的。”Bucky小心翼翼的躺了来下，脑袋栖息在Steve的面前，“我是只猫，虽然我绝对不会伤害你，但我仍然是只猫，你的这种反应是应该的。”

“不，才不是呢。”Steve激烈的说道，向前把爪子贴在Bucky的鼻头上，“我这么做是不对的，你救了我，Bucky，你我都知道，如果不是你来救我的话我可能已经死在笼子里了，我却反应得好像你要伤害我一样，这是不对的。”

“别自责了，Steve，好吗？”他温柔的说道，轻轻的拱了拱Steve，“你受了那么多苦。”

Steve叹了口气，放下了爪子，然后他躺在了Bucky的下巴前，把尾巴甩到Bucky的爪子上：“还是是不对的。”

一股柔情涌现，他小心翼翼的挨着Steve，“智慧之鼠。”

Steve歪了歪脑袋，长长的看了他一眼，然后他伸出一只爪子拉了拉Bucky的一根胡须。Bucky开始发出呼噜声来，几分钟后，他真正的意识到了现状，之前的不安逐渐消散。Steve就在这里，Steve和他在一起，在他的公寓里，在Natasha的公寓里，只要Bucky还有一息尚存，他就绝不会离开，“你大概应该知道，我不仅仅是一只猫。”

“当然，你是Bucky，你远不仅是一只猫。”

如果让其他的猫知道这句话对他产生的触动，他大概会被踢出猫咪俱乐部，更不用说他对一只老鼠产生的感情，但幸运的是世上根本没有猫迷俱乐部，也不会有其他猫知道这个的。“我不是这个意思，”他柔和的说道，用鼻子揉了揉Steve的背部，“我是只灵兽，Natasha，我的人类？她不仅是我的人类，她是我的女巫。”他可以从Steve看着他的神情里看出来他对他所说的话完全没有概念。“她会魔法，她使用我积聚能量，帮助她控制它们。”

“她没有伤害你，对吗？”

“没有，从没有过。她保护我，是她在我前肢断掉后发现的我，车祸，”面对Steve疑惑的神色，他补充到，“她把我带了回来，她帮助我愈合，当我的情况好转后，她问我愿不愿意做她的灵兽，这是我自己的抉择。”

“那就好。”

出于纯粹的好奇心，毕竟Bucky是只猫，他忍不住问道，“如果Natasha真的伤害了我，你会做什么？”

“想办法让你自由。”

Bucky看着Steve——灰色的瘦弱的小老鼠，明亮的黑色眼睛反射着灯光——然后他意识到他相信Steve，如果他有所需要的话，Steve真的会想办法让他自由。心脏猛的一跳，他重新围着Steve蜷缩起来，“你会这么做，对吧？”

“当然了，”Steve朝前挪了挪，依偎在Bucky毛绒绒的肚皮上，“我很高兴我不需要这么做，因为我完全不知道该从何处下手，但我会努力的。”

最终他们都陷入了睡眠，Bucky柔和的呼噜声回荡在空气中。

夕阳西下，当Bucky听到他的名字时，一道温柔的声音将他从睡梦中唤醒，他打了个哈欠，正准备伸展一下身体，然后他记起了Steve，赶紧停了下来。

“Bucky。” 

他眨了眨眼，完全的清醒了过来，Natasha正低头看着他微笑，本能的，他想要把Steve藏起来，用身体把他蜷缩得更紧。

她的微笑加深：“你的朋友是谁？”

Bucky垂下了脑袋，他们被抓包了：“Steve？你可以出来了。”

“不要，她会把我清除出去的。”躲在Bucky的皮毛里，Steve声音不清的说道。

“她不会的，我保证。”Bucky拱了拱他，“相信我。”

叹了口气，Steve，故作勇敢的，离开了Bucky的皮毛，站在Bucky的前爪旁。

“嗯，”Natasha说道，蹲下身来以便更加仔细的看清他，“一只老鼠，Bucky，你不该是逮老鼠的吗？”

Bucky压平了耳朵，面无表情的看着她。

“除了这只，我明白了，他是你的宠物？”

“我才不是你的宠物呢，告诉她我不是你的宠物。”Steve要求道，声音愤慨。

“我并不能真正的和她对话，至少不能像这样，我得先化形。”

“化形？”

“是的，化形。我可以变成人类。”

“什么？”

“没什么大不了的，还有点有趣呢。”

“你可以变成人，这还没什么大不了的？”

“Bucky，”Natasha说道，打了个响指，唤回了他的注意，“我想我们是要留下他？”

Bucky发出声深深的，隆隆的呼噜声，Natasha朝他笑了起来，“答案是是咯？我能和他见个面吗？”

“她是什么意思？Bucky，她想要干什么？”

他可以看出Steve在不安，他突然想起在Steve和人类打的交道中，人类要么是想把他喂蛇，要么是像女朋友那样把他留在小笼子里，任其自生自灭，还有混蛋。“她只是想仔细看看你，她不会伤害你的。”

Steve在他和Natasha之间看来看去，然后他深吸了一口气，朝前走了一步，用两只后腿站立起来，把前肢朝Natasha伸去。

Natasha把她的一根手指头递了过去，他谨慎的嗅了嗅，她并没有尝试要去碰触他或者把他举起来，就只是让他慢慢来，最终他把一只爪子放在了她的指头上，轻轻的咬了咬她的指甲，这让她笑了起来。

“我喜欢他，”她对Bucky说道，Bucky满意的半闭着眼睛，Steve快速的缩了回去坐在他的胸膛下，“但他不能一直睡在你的床上，他需要有个自己的地方，你想要化形来亲自帮他挑选吗？”

“她的意思是变成人类，对吗？”Steve问道。

“是的，你介意吗？如果她真的打算让你拥有自己的居住地方，我想确保你会喜欢。”

“但你会回来的，”Steve跳了起来，把前肢放在Bucky的腿上，“对吗？”

“当然，我不会离开下你的。”他用舌头舔了舔Steve的脑袋，把他的耳朵舔平，但Steve蹲坐下来，看起来很满意。

Bucky走到房间的另一侧，远离Steve，以防不小心压到他，然后他闭上了眼睛，背诵着脑海里的咒语，这会激活他背后的印记。

这感觉痒痒的，他感到魔法抓住了他，把他扯开，然后又把他缝了回去，以全新的姿态，他打了个哈欠，伸了个懒腰，眨了眨眼，朝四周看了看。变高后真是奇怪，也太大了，比Natasha都大，因为他的身体就如同他作为猫时的身体一样，浑身肌肉，也如同他作为猫时的身体，他只有一只前肢，意味着他就只有一只手臂。魔法的确把他变成了人类的模样，但他还是他，没办法变成什么不是他的，重新拥有前肢。这并没有什么大不了的。

Natasha朝他扔了一条裤子，他没有翻白眼——对人类和他们对于服装和身体的麻烦不做评价——他就只是穿上了它，没有抱怨，然后他穿上了她递给他的T恤。

当他的服装让Natasha满意后，他蹲下身来，伸出手去。Steve是如此的小，看起来十分不确定，就那么僵硬着，Bucky知道他的味道一定完全变了，他躺在地板上，鼻尖贴着Steve的鼻尖，“是我，”他轻声道。Steve的胡子动了动，他忍住了没有笑出来，然后再次伸出了手，Steve爬到了它的上面，Bucky举起了他，把他贴在了胸口。

“所以不是你的宠物。”Natasha说道。

“不是。”

“他哪来的？”

“混蛋的女朋友留下了他，他快要死了。”他把Steve握得更近，手指保护性的弯起，“我不能把他留在那里。”

“当然不能。”

“我不想让他生活在笼子里。”

“不会的，”Natasha心不在焉的说道，摆弄着她的平板，“但他应该有个属于他自己的安全地方，这个。”她把平板放在了桌面上，“看看你认为他……”她停了下来，“他叫什么名字来着？”

“Steve，”Bucky钟情的说道，低头看着他，“他的名字是Steve。”

“看看你认为Steve会喜欢什么。”

最终Steve拥有了一个带着隧道和轮圈的大型通风生态箱，Natasha保持箱盖和两个侧面的门打开，还有个通往地板的梯子，箱底填充着灰色小颗粒球。她还给Steve买了更好的食物，以及其他老鼠所需要的东西，但她总是只给他一点点的披萨、蔬菜和水果。他开始丰满起来，他的块头仍然不大，但也没有那么骨瘦如柴了，Bucky再也不能在他的尾巴上看到每根骨头。

Steve老是呆在生态箱里，疯了一样的在轮圈上跑步，他跑得如此之快，成了连Bucky都追不上的一阵旋风。但他从不在那里睡觉，他总是和Bucky睡在一起，挤进Bucky的皮毛中，或者蜷缩在Bucky前肢和胸膛之间，伴随着Bucky的呼噜声安然入眠。  
Steve安顿下来的几周后，他变得更加具有安全感了，这时Natasha需要Bucky做他的工作。

Steve呆在桌面的边缘上，爪子捧着尾巴，心不在焉的打理着它，Natasha正在通过Bucky汲取能量。Bucky像是站在狂风中一样皮毛快速翻动，静电火花在他的背上跳跃，但他能够感受到Natasha正在将从Bucky体内攫取的能量编织成什么更加强大的东西。

这就是灵兽的作用，成为什么更加强大东西的一部分。他的目光朝旁边的Steve看去，后者正担忧的看着他，于是他半闭上了眼睛，开始发出柔和的呼噜声，然后他看见Steve放松了点。

砰的一声，丁香和松木的香味溢满房间，魔法放开了他，他打了个哈欠，伸展了下身体，然后跳到了桌上，趴躺在Steve身边，后者正栖息在Bucky左肢曾经的地方。

Natasha摇了摇头，低头看着他们，“饿了？”她问道。

Bucky垂着头，闭上了眼睛：“先睡觉，食物再说。”他喃喃道，她听不懂他的话，但他知道她能理解。

“你闻起来像是松木，”Steve说道，皱了皱鼻子，Natasha挠了挠Bucky的耳朵。

把爪子小心翼翼的放在Steve上面，Bucky用舌头舔了舔Steve的背部，“睡觉。”

“什么，现在我要淹死在猫的口水里了？”Steve抽了抽鼻子，用爪子继续打理着他的胡子，但他听起来很满意。

“闭嘴，你喜欢这样。”

“继续自欺欺人吧，”Steve嘟囔道，依偎得更近一点，“继续自欺欺人吧。”

 

一个月后，Bucky出去在人行道上和巷子里标记领土——这是Bucky的地盘，他要维持下去，但这得需要保持高度警觉——当他回到公寓里时，他发现他的第一印象果然是正确的。

Steve是个住在老鼠体内的疯子。

“什么鬼……”当他穿过防火梯的窗户跳进房间，向上看去时，Bucky差点把眼睛都瞪了出来，“Steve，见鬼的你在干什么？”

“什么？”

Steve的困惑明确而响亮，这很神奇，考虑到他正位于3米多高的地方，在一根细得Bucky几乎都看不清的金属丝上保持平衡。金属丝是Natasha去年为了悬挂蜡烛时放上的，当她用完时她取下了蜡烛，但把金属丝留了下来以便下次再用。

而不是为了这只该死的愚蠢的老鼠上去散步，“从上面下来！”

“为什么？”

“在你掉下来之前！”

“我不会掉下来的。”

“Steve，下来，现在！”Bucky的尾巴因担忧而炸了起来。

“所以你想让我直接冲下来，因为你担心我掉下去，而不想让我沿原路返回——小心翼翼的？”

Bucky很惊讶Steve的讽刺居然没有从他的身上滴下来，在地上聚成一个小水洼。

“就只是，”Bucky嘶声到，尾巴甩动，“就只是赶紧下来，安全的！”

他目光坚硬的盯着Steve，后者正沿着金属丝蹿向窗帘杆，然后他飞跃到窗帘上，半爬半滑的下降，又蹬腿一跳，四肢大分，蜷蹲着降落在咖啡桌上。他抖了抖身体，向桌边跑去，起跳，降落在地板上，然后他快速的朝Bucky跑了过去，蹲在Bucky身前，尾巴缠在爪子上，看起来相当自我满意，“高兴了？”

“你差点让我心脏病发作。”

“真的？”Steve的双眼发亮，“你在担心我？”

“当然！新规矩，不准爬到比……”Bucky朝四周看了看，“比冰箱更高的东西上去。”

“扫兴。”

“我是为你好，”Bucky嘟囔道，“Steve，你就是我的死穴。”

Steve的耳朵朝前倾斜了些，他慢慢的靠得更近Bucky，然后他站起身来，轻柔的用爪子拍了拍Bucky的脸颊，揉了揉他的皮毛，Bucky低下头来方便他的动作。“我很抱歉，但我不会掉下去的，这看起来很有趣。”

Bucky叹了口气，喷出的气流把Steve的胡须吹得乱颤，“我对玩耍没意见，或许玩那些不会让你可能摔成肉泥的游戏？”

大部分时候，Steve不再把Bucky吓得要死，大部分时候，Steve不再担心Bucky为Natasha积聚能量。

Bucky知道Steve对此仍有顾虑，但他不知道该怎么解释。这是用语言无法表达的，成为什么的一部分，让能量流经他的身体，让魔法包裹着他。

结果，他并不需要解释，因为Natasha邀请Steve来帮助她，不是作为灵兽——Bucky是她的灵兽，倒不是说Bucky介意和Steve分享她——但有些事他们仨一起做会更好，即使第三份力量是只灰色好斗的老鼠。虽然在没有化形时，Natasha不能理解Bucky，但Bucky能理解她，理解魔法，然后他可以告诉Steve接下来会发生什么。当Steve同意时——Bucky忍不住想Steve是否是为了体验下Bucky是否真的OK——他是认真的，这很关键，因为对于Natasha的魔法来说，自愿代表所有。

能量从他体内流向Natasha，他的皮毛翻滚，火花在他和Steve之间跳跃，Steve在Natasha魔法边缘盘旋，Bucky可以看见他，甚至几乎可以碰触到他。不是Steve的身体形态，皮毛、尾巴、爪子、牙齿什么的，而是Steve，他的本质所在，如同Bucky也有的本质，总是是他的那部分，不管魔法给了他什么样的外形。

Bucky看见了Steve，金色美丽，他是Bucky见过最美的事物，他在想Steve是否可以看见他，看见Bucky，而不是一只猫，但他的好奇心还没有强到让他去问。

——————————

现在：

当Natasha在答录机里留下语音时，Steve正在睡觉，但当Bucky用鼻子推了推他时，他快速的醒了过来，在Bucky向他解释他需要他的帮助去救Natasha后，他立刻提出了化形。技术上来讲，动物化形成人并不是世上最容易的咒语，但对于Bucky来说，这就和呼吸一样自然，咒语已经刻在他的骨子里了，把它用在Steve身上也同样的简单。

所以现在，他们正坐在城市的火车上去营救Natasha。整节车厢几乎就只有他俩，零星的几个人在车厢的另一头，他们都埋头把注意力集中在手中的书籍或手机上，没有人对坐在一起的猫和老鼠倾注什么注意力。Steve靠在他的右侧，Bucky的手臂揽着他的肩膀，Bucky坐在靠过道的位置上，这样Steve就能离窗口更近。

“好大。”Steve看着窗外的城市说道。

“是滴。”

“全都是人。”

“是滴。”

“真神奇。”

“是滴。”Bucky再次说道，他没有去看城市，而是在看Steve。在玻璃窗的倒影里，Steve蓝色眼睛明亮，金色的头发，一直往他的额头上垂落，当他把它们往后拨开时，几分钟后它又会垂下来。Bucky想把手指穿过其中。

火车缓慢的停了下来，有些人下车，有些人上车，有个人坐在了他们过道的另一侧，Bucky忽视了他，继续看Steve，后者似乎正深深的着迷于建筑物中。

“它们看起来就像我的生态箱，”他喃喃道，“只是更大一点。”

“Hey，”上一站上车的那个人说道，Bucky忽视了他，他是只猫，猫不和对他们说“hey”的人说话。

“Hey。”

翻了个白眼，Bucky给了过道另一旁的人一个倨傲的眼神。

“你的手臂怎么了？”

“你在和我说话？”

“我没看见周围有其他残废，所以我猜是的。”

Bucky再次翻了个白眼，人类啊。他没有料想到Steve突然在他手臂下绷紧了身体，明亮的蓝眼睛因愤怒而变得暗沉，他站了起来，捏紧拳头，下巴上扬，仿佛打算就此猛扑过去，如果他有尾巴的话，它现在一定在空中挥动。

“最好看好你的男朋友。”那个人冷笑道，但Bucky能看见他在惊讶，看见他因Steve的愤然而瑟缩。

Bucky向后靠去，故作放松，实际上却准备好了要发动攻击，如果他对Steve出言不逊的话，他就会把这个人揍成肉泥。

“如果有人会被揍得满地找牙，那绝不会是他。”他收缩了下手掌，希望能有他的爪子，眼睛半眯，他龇牙咧嘴，露出全部的牙齿。

那个人在他俩之间看来看去，突然变得不确定起来，“操你，”他吐了口口水，快速的朝另一节车厢走去。

“简直是个混蛋。”Bucky嘟哝道，抓住Steve的T恤把他拉回座位上去，“坐下，别惹麻烦。”

“你听到他是怎么叫你的。”Steve仍然气呼呼的。

“为什么我要在乎随便的一个混蛋怎么叫我？”Bucky打了个哈欠，完全不在意，再次揽过Steve的肩膀，把他压在座位上。

“我在乎。”Steve嘟囔道，但他还是坐了下来，紧挨着Bucky，身体动了动挤进Bucky的肩膀下，仿佛是与生俱来般的契合，Bucky把下巴靠在了Steve的头上。

“我知道，但你得学会放松，只有值得才需要去抗争。”

Steve抵着Bucky的胸膛喃喃着说了什么，但他听不清，该死的人类听力，“你在说什么？”

“我说你总是值得我去抗争。”

“哦，Steve，我的小老鼠。”Bucky遵从了他下意识的冲动，手指穿过Steve的发丝，很柔软，Steve贴靠近他的手掌，“我喜欢你这样。”

“什么，想在火车上和别人打架？”他抬头向上看着Bucky，眼睛熠熠闪光。

Bucky翻了个白眼，“不是，智慧之鼠，是喜欢这样。”他把Steve拉得更近，紧紧的抱着他，“如果你是只猫就好了。”Steve的目光一下变冷，“不这样也行，”他快速的补救道，“我们都是人也可以。”

“嗯，你的意思是如果我是只猫，或者你是只老鼠。”

“不，谢谢，你们都没有乳头。”

窗外的景色飞掠而过，火车当啷朝前，舒适的宁静包裹着他们。

Steve在座位上动了动，“Bucky？”

“嗯，Steve？”

“我不知道这是不是人类的特例，但我觉得我的囊袋坏了。”

Bucky被呛住了，他仔细的盯着火车的天花板看了一会儿，确保他开口时不会发笑时才问道，“为什么说……”他开口道，目光保持不动，“它们坏了？”

“它们不能缩上去。”

“缩上去。”

“是啊，不管我怎么做，它们就只是悬在那里。”

“所以当你是老鼠时，你可以……”

“把它们缩上去，当然，保证它们的安全。”

Bucky猛地看向Steve，想看他是不是在戏弄他——Bucky可不怀疑他会做这种事——但他只看见了坦诚的困惑，“老鼠真奇怪。”

“所以这又是人类的特例。”

“是的。”Bucky叹了口气，“又是人类的特例。”不仅是人类，Bucky见鬼的确信他是做不到的，但他不觉得有这个必要说出来。

Steve哼了哼，抱起手臂：“男性有他们并不需要的乳头，他们的囊袋就这么悬着，任何人都可以踢到，人类究竟是怎样统治的地球？”

“我每天都在问我这个问题，现在新规矩，不准再谈论乳头和囊袋。”

广播里响起他们的站点，Bucky戳了戳他，“来吧，起来。”

Steve跳着站了起来，Bucky跟着他，他俩在晃荡的火车里轻松的保持平衡，当火车停了下来时他们跳下了火车，离开站点，Bucky揽着Steve的肩膀带路，Steve拿着他俩的车票通过了验票闸门。当他们来到公路上时，公路上正车水马龙，人来人往。Steve有点受惊，他停了下来，朝后靠近Bucky。

Bucky揉了揉Steve的头发，对着他的耳朵轻声说道，“记住，他们都不能把囊袋缩上去。”这让Steve笑了起来，Bucky朝他咧嘴一笑，指了指他们要去的方向，“来吧。”

Steve保持警觉，一直呆在Bucky的左侧，左右顾盼，耳朵抽动，手臂偶尔撞到Bucky的身上，和正闲散漫步Bucky形成鲜明的对比。Bucky想和他换个位置，这样他就能揽着Steve的肩膀了，但他了解他，知道Steve想是保护他脆弱的一侧，所以他微笑着，任由他这样。

目的地映入眼帘，蓝白色标志清晰可见，Bucky停了下来：“Okay，你所需要做的就是走进那栋建筑物里去，告诉他们你是来保释Natasha Romanov的，他们会告诉你接下来该做什么，拿着这个，”Bucky从口袋里取出一叠现金，把它塞进Steve的手里，“还有这个，”他拿出一个黑色的皮夹子，里面蓝色的魔法石正发着光，但他知道Steve看不见，“如果他们问你要身份证，给他们看这个，这是魔法。”

Steve低头看着它，但没有接过来，“我以为这是次营救行动。”

“是的，我们在救Natasha，从警察手中。”

“为什么你需要我？难道你就不能这么走进去，自己来吗？”

Bucky用皮夹子挠了挠下巴，抬头望天，避免与Steve对视。

“并不能，上次我在这里的时候，发生了……意外。”

“意外。”Steve平淡的说道。

“是的，意外，”Bucky继续躲避着Steve的视线，但这并没有用，因为突然之间，一双有力的手握住了他的脸颊，把他的头扳了下去，他离Steve的脸部非常的近，Steve看起来仍然像是Steve，即使是以人类的形态，他仍然身体瘦削，眼睛明亮，Bucky内心涌现出非常人类的冲动想去亲吻他，愚蠢的人类身体。他按下冲动，“我可能和几个对Natasha说了很粗鲁的话的人打了一架，在她不能对此做任何事的时候，我没有惹上麻烦，但也不准再进那里去了，否则我会被逮捕。”

“别惹麻烦，嗯？”

贴着Bucky皮肤的Steve的手指柔软，他的嘴唇就在那里，嘴角还勾出一丝弧度。

“我不在乎随便的一个混蛋怎么叫我，但这是不一样的。”

“我明白。”Steve的拇指擦过Bucky的脸颊，Bucky想要发出呼噜声，“你等在这里。”他从Bucky的手里拿过皮夹子，“我去救Natasha。”

“在她能听到的范围内别这么说，”Bucky在他身后大喊道，“不然她会杀了我们的。”

他注视着Steve，直到他消失在建筑物里，然后他开始在人行道上来回踱步，忧心忡忡。他才让一只老鼠自己行动，Okay，这只老鼠是Steve，这只老鼠现在是人类的形态，他走进了警察局，所以他应该没问题，但Bucky仍然很担心，除非Steve回到这里来，回到他所属的地方。

你还记得你是只猫，对吧？他告诉自己闭嘴，多谢，Steve是他的老鼠，他想这么担心就怎么担心。

二十分钟后，当看见那熟悉的耀眼的火红头发时，他松了口气，快速的朝他们走去。Natasha看起来正相当的不可思议，“Bucky，”她说道，用手推了推Steve。

Steve并不需要她的催促，因为他已经飞快的奔向了Bucky，Bucky伸手环住他，把他拉到身侧，转头把鼻子埋在Steve的发丝之间，深深的吸了口气，“Okay？”

“Okay，”Steve回答道，倾身靠在他的身上，手指抓住他的T恤，就像他是老鼠时抓住Bucky的皮毛那样。

他再次看向Natasha，后者正来到他们身边看着他们，“Steve是个惊喜。”她听起来并没有生气，就只是感兴趣。

“在你之前的是Clint的留言，他说他要离开城镇，我不能去那里，而且Steve说他可以帮忙，我知道该怎么使用化形的咒语，所以就这样了。”

“Bucky向你解释了会发生什么吗？”她问Steve道。Bucky有点生气，些许的被冒犯了，好像他会做些什么Steve不同意的事情。

“把我变成人类吗？是的，Bucky警告过我会有一点疼，这很奇怪，但……”Steve单侧耸了耸肩，朝Natasha露出个害羞的微笑，“但你让我和Bucky呆在一起，没什么我不能为你做的，而且我会为Bucky做任何事情。”

Bucky的心脏猛的一跳，他不得不强迫自己不要把Steve拉得更近，把脸埋在他的头发里。他的老鼠，他美丽的老鼠，勇中之勇，敢中之敢，他能够看到Natasha有多触动，即使她在试着掩饰，但你不能在猫的面前隐藏什么。

或者，同样的，这也适用于女巫。

Natasha意味深长的看了眼Bucky，然后朝Steve看去，“你知道，Steve，Bucky有个印记，这可以让他随意的变成人类，如果你有兴趣的话，我可以给你创造一个。”

他能感到Steve的心跳加速，“如果……”他低头看着自己的双脚，然后抬起头来看向Bucky，“如果不太麻烦的话，我很愿意。”

“没什么麻烦的，如果Bucky愿意帮助我的话。”

Bucky努力的试着不要点头得太过热励了，通过Natasha的诡笑来看，他失败了。

Natasha，在经历了一天的抗议、被捕、被保释后，正在她的卧室里睡觉。Bucky和Steve，仍然是人类的形态，正坐在沙发的两头，光裸的双脚压着对方，“她真的会为给我创造个像你一样的印记吗，我可以想变成人类就变成人类？”

“如果不是认真的话，Natasha是不会提出来的。”

“你认为她为什么要这么做？”

Bucky耸了耸肩，他太他妈的知道为什么了。Bucky是她的灵兽，她可以像阅读书籍一样轻松的看穿他，他的每一页里都写着Steve。

Steve柔和的哼了哼，发出低沉而甜蜜的声音，他用脚趾头缠着Bucky的，“火车上的那个混蛋。”

“他怎么了？”

“他叫我你的男朋友。”

Bucky半眯着眼睛看着他，“是的。”

“为什么？”

“因为当两个人类喜欢对方时……”一个枕头砸向了他的脑袋。

“不，笨蛋，我知道这个，我的意思是为什么他认为我是你的男朋友？”

“因为我们坐的姿势，因为我揽着你，除非两人在一起，人类通常是不会这么做的。”

“我喜欢这样。”

“被叫做我的男朋友？”

“不，那就只是一个人类的词语而已，不，我的意思是我喜欢你离我很近，你的手臂揽着我，我知道这具身体不是我们平常的，但里面仍然还是我们，我喜欢他们彼此契合，我喜欢我们可以那样触碰对方，人类在这方面比较擅长。”

Bucky满眼戏谑，“即使没有乳头和囊袋坏了？”

“现在是你打破了你的规矩。”Steve顽皮的指了出来。

“猫，”Bucky回答道，“你总是这样。”

“是的。”

Steve正充满希望的看着他，Bucky感到温暖在他体内冒泡。他移开双腿，动了动，膝盖压在Steve的双腿两侧。Steve把手放在Bucky的大腿上，目光一直停留在Bucky的身上。Bucky把手撑在Steve的肩膀旁，倾身靠近，脸颊蹭了蹭Steve的，“我希望你能意识到这是我们俩做过的最奇怪的事情。”

“什么，”Steve缓慢的把手指插进Bucky的发丝间，把玩着他的一缕头发，“爱上一只猫？”

“抱歉，爱上一只老鼠才更奇怪好吗？”

Steve咧嘴笑了起来，Bucky抬起头来，困惑的看着他，“怎么了？”

“你爱我。”

“我当然爱你。”Bucky气呼呼道。

“我也爱你。”

Bucky想要跳到最近的栅栏上，对着月夜高呼他的愉悦，但这有点难，因为现在才是下午，而且他还不是猫的形态。当他用鼻子蹭着Steve的鼻子时，他非常感激这点。

“我知道，你打算让我吻你了吗？或者什么的？”

“既然你诚心诚意的发问了……”Steve的眼中有细微的紧张，从他抚摸他颈背的手指中也可以看出。Bucky忍不住也紧张起来。这对他俩来说都是新奇的体验，当他把嘴唇贴在Steve的嘴唇上时，它们很柔软。就只是最温柔的触碰，Steve尝试着回应了起来。这个吻很缓慢，他俩都在学习该怎么进行，学习该怎么触碰，该怎么品尝，鼻子和牙齿碰撞在了一起，他们贴着对方的嘴唇微笑。

Bucky短暂了退了开，蹭了蹭Steve的脸颊，但Steve再次捕获住了他的嘴唇，他们再次亲吻，是的，这很棒、契合、完美，他感到这个吻正沿着他的脊椎向下，Steve的手指抓住他的头发，他轻轻的咬了咬Bucky的嘴唇，他可真聪明，Bucky真切的希望他能有两只手，这样他就能抚摸他了。

他最终抬起了头，因为他需要呼吸，低头笑看着Steve，他用手肘支撑着自己，这样他就能抚摸Steve的脸颊，在Steve的耳后弯曲手指，拇指他的揉进他的耳洞里。Steve的眼睛大睁，目光深沉愉悦。一手揽着Bucky的后颈背，他一边把Bucky往下拉去，一边说道：“我收回之前关于人类的全部评价，”Steve一本正经的说道，“我明白了为什么他们统治了整个地球。”

Bucky把脸埋在Steve的颈弯，呼吸着他的气息，轻柔的笑了。他感到Steve的笑意正从他的胸膛传来，Steve抚摸着他的背部。这很舒服，比舒服更舒服，这是所有的一切。他是Steve，不管是何种形态，都是他的Steve，金色、聪明、美丽。

End


End file.
